Vladimir Tod
Vladimir "Vlad" Tod is the Pravus. Early Life Vladimir Tod was born on November 21, 1992 to Tomas and Mellina Tod in the town of Bathory. Being in a relationship with a human, nonetheless having a child with one, is illegal in Elysia (all of vampire society) so Tomas and Mellina married and had Vlad in secrecy, with the help of Mellina's best friend, Nelly. According to an entry in his diary, Tomas had thought that his son would come out deformed, as "punishment" for breaking Elysian laws, but Vlad was born healthy, yet pale and ravenous.Vlad grew up on bagged blood that Nelly stole from the "expired" blood at the hospital, being a nurse. His father was reluctant to let him start kindergarden, but he ended up attending and meeting his best friend and soon-to-be drudge, Henry McMillan. He bit Henry at age 8, after Henry told him to after a dare so Vlad had accidently flashed his fangs, making Henry his drudge.At age 10, on November 19, 2004 he decided to turn off his parents' alarm clocks to give them more time to rest so they would know he was grown-up and didn't need any help. Later that day, he was called into the office and told that his house had gone on fire, and hurried home, only to find his parents (supposedly) dead on their bed. After that, he moved in with his(moms friend)aunt Nelly, who eventually became a mother to him.At school, he is bullied by Bill and Tom and often described as a goth. He has a crush on Meredith Brookstone, a pink-wearing girl who he has liked since the third grade. He does not have many, or any, friends, besides Henry. His sanctuary, where he keeps scrapbooks of his family and books, is Bathory Middle School's Belfry. The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod "But for the most part, being a vampire bites." -Vlad, during his oral presentation about vampires. During his last year of middle school, Vlad's English teacher, Mr. Craig, went missing, having been killed by D'Ablo, some time before Halloween. His substitute and the new English and Mythology teacher is Mr. Otis Otis, who Vlad first belives is the vampire who killed Mr. Craig and his parents but is really later revealed to be Tomas's half-brother, and Vlad's uncle.Vlad feels threatened and frightened of Mr. Otis at first, and after Mr. Otis confirms that he knows about Vlad's vampirism (writing I know your secret. I know your a vampire. on Vlad's essay about vampires) he freaks out and talks to his aunt Nelly, who gets them to talk about this issue at her and Vlad's house. There, Mr. Otis asks Vlad if he has read the Compendium of Conscentia, if he knows Elysian code, and if his father ever talked about Elysia. Vlad is confused, angered, and asks why Mr. Otis killed Mr. Craig and why he wanted to kill him and Nelly. Mr. Otis, looking hurt, reveals that he never wanted to kill Vlad, and that he is Vlad's uncle. He also reveals that he came to Bathory to reunite with Vlad's father, and to save Vlad from the vengeful justice of Elysia.Shortly after these revelations, D'Ablo arrives at Vlad's house and as Otis and Vlad hide in the attic, Nelly is taken by D'Ablo to Stokerton as a lure to get to Vlad. Vlad, Otis, and also Henry drive to Elysia to save her. At the Stokerton Council Building, Otis pushes Vlad and tells D'Ablo that he has found the Pravus, that Vlad was just a mistake Tomas had made, and that he will kill Nelly. Vlad feels betrayed, but Otis reveals that he only pretended to betray Vlad to free Nelly (who he had indeed not killed) and save Vlad.Having escaped out of the building through the disposal chute, Vlad, Nelly, Otis, and Henry are about to escape when D'Ablo stops them. Otis tries to fight D'Ablo, but ends up pinned by D'Ablo's bodyguards, leaving Vlad to fight D'Ablo alone. D'Ablo breaks Vlad's ribs, and Vlad knows D'Ablo is going to kill him unless he does something, so he takes the Lucis (a cylinder-like object he had found in the attic sometime in November) out and shoots D'Ablo in the stomach with it. Vlad, Otis, Nelly, and Henry escape, leaving D'Ablo to die-but he doesn't, of course.At home, Otis tells Vlad about his father being the vice president of the Stokerton Council hundreds of years before Otis had been turned, and how he had left all of Elysia to be with Mellina. Vlad asks Otis to be the one to teach him vampiric ways, and Otis agrees to it. Otis gives Vlad a Mark, since Vlad was not born with one, and tells Vlad goodbye, since he has broken many laws by helping him and will have to go on the run.On the last day of school, Vlad asks Meredith Brookstone to Freedom Fest, a festival Bathory holds at the end of the school year, and she happily agrees. It is also revealed that Vlad has started writing his own diary, inspired by his father's, which he labeled The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. Appearance Vlad is supposedly an awkward boy, but he does have some charm. He is said to have dark hair with bangs, pale skin, and his eyes flash an iridescent purple color when he touches glyphs and other vampiric objects. He is to posess an extreme likeness to his Father; so much so that even Otis told Vlad at some point about how much he looked like his dad. Personality Vlad is often quiet, sarcastic, has a gory movie fetish, and is, above everything, very caring for the people around him. He is wise beyond his age, what with being orphaned at age ten, chased down by physchopathic vampires, controlling his thirst for human blood, and then being staked by a close friend. Vlad knows the hardships of life and has felt betrayal on many different levels. He has an interesting sense of humor; appropriate for someone like him. He and his friend Henry are always making gags about how Vlad is a vampire, but is also shown to be dark and pessimistic at times, especially when remembering his parents. When in the company of someone he cares for, he is very sweet and loyal. Vlad takes pre-cautions when being around his sweetheart, Meredith, and breaks up with her later on when he finds that he cannot take being within close proximity with her in fear of drinking her blood and sucking the life out of her. As well, after some time, Vlad becomes closer to Dorian, to the level that he was enraged when Joss staked Dorian in the chest, and proceeded to beat Joss and hurt him. Special Powers Being a vampire, and being the Pravus as well, Vlad has several unique and special abilities, as well as those common to vampire kind. Normal Vampiric Powers: Telepathy '''- Vlad can use his mind to hold a private conversation with any vampire who has an Elysian connection. '''Hovering - Vlad, whileunable to achieve true flight, can levitate himself. Super Speed - Being a vampire, Vladimir can move at very high speeds Super Strength - Vladcan lift things much heavier than what the average human could lift Mind Control - He can mentally command any human, namely Henry who is his drudge, to obey him. Tracking '''- Vald can detect any vampire with a connection to Elysia from anywhere on the planet. However, he cannot track those who have severed this connection, such as his father and Vikas '''Making locking glyphs, etc - Vlad can use his blood to create various glyphs. Pravus Powers: Invulnerability - During the tenth grade, D'Ablo supposedly took this away from him using an ancient ritual, but in twelfth grade, this is proven false) His eyes flash irridiscent purple whenever he touches a glyph or drinks blood Enhanced Vampiric Abilities - All basic vampire powers are basically heightened and stronger (ex: During training in the eleventh grade, he moves faster and more agile than any vampire Otis or Vikas has ever seen.) Enhanced Mind Control - He can command and make anyone do anything he wants them to do. This power greatly affects the Pravus prophecy. In the twelfth grade, he can kill a person by just shouting "DIE!" at them and controls all of Bathory to get them to stop fighting. Ability to 'turn' former drudges - Powerful enough to turn Snow, who he had released as his drudge (it is practically impossible for vampires to change someone who isn't their drudge into a vampire), into a vampire. When the Pravus turns someone, it seems they get some of his power, as seen in the twelfth grade when Snow's eyes flash irridiscent after turning. It is unknown if this will be played upon in the future. Relationships Vlad, being the protagonist, has the most complex relationships with most of the characters in the book. Snow - Snow is the girl that knows Vlad's secret and accepts it. She willingly lets him feed on her. She talks to him, eases his worries and loves him. Even when he pushes her away "to keep her safe", she understood his reasons. Snow gets abused by her father and doesn't believe that she deserves Vlad. In the end, they get together. When she saves Vlad by almost dying, he turns her into a vampire because he can't live without her. "Snow is my perfect match." Henry McMillan - Henry is Vlad's best friend since they were both eight. Henry and Vlad are very close and has known Vlad's secret since the day he told him and made him his drudge. Their friendship is strong, and they go through some up and downs. Like in the tenth grade, when Henry was sick of being Vlad's drudge. Nevertheless, Henry is always there when he feels like Vlad is in trouble. The boys share a bond beyond drudge and owner, they are best friends. Joss McMillan - Joss was at first Vlad's friend, but after a misunderstanding, Joss believed that Vlad was only pretending to be friends with him in order to gain information. Joss joins the Slayer Society becase it goes from generation through generation in his family and he was gald to join after seeing his baby sister being drained of her blood by a vampire. The following year, Joss comes back to get rid of Vlad, but before he gets the chance, Vlad saves him from being killed. This leaves them on a rocky relationship, being friends in the daytime and mortal enemies in the night. Joss, eventually, becomes a friend to Vlad - again, for real this time - and finds a way to keep the Slayer Society away from killing Vlad. Meredith Brookstone - Meredith is a girl that Vlad had been crushing on since the third grade. She finally becomes his girlfriend in book three, and Vlad is describes his feeling toward her as "what love felt like before he truly understood love". Meredith, however, seems like she wants to get back with Vlad and has genuine feelings for him after he breaks up with her for her own protection. They remain friends at the end of the series, but nothing more. Otis - Otis is Vlad's paternal uncle, mentor, and friend. Vlad has a telepathic connection with Otis, and is often going to him for help. Vlad and Otis have a good relationship, often counting on each other. They rarely get in fights, and those are resolved quickly. Tomas Tod - Tomas is Vlad's father. Vlad loves his father very much, and forgives him very quickly when he comes back alive in book five. Tomas also kills Nelly by draining her when she tried to run away from him. Nelly - Nelly is Vlad's surrogate mother. She took him in after the fire which killed his parents, and has been taking care of him ever since. She is very understanding of the problems Vlad goes through, and helps many times as much as she can. Vikas - Vikas is Vlad's friend and mentor. He spent time with Vikas in Siberia, and they bonded over that time. Vlad is often seen with Vikas, who is understanding to Vlad's problems. D'Ablo - D'Ablo was originally the antagonist of the story. He was helping Vlad in a way, and yet was still trying to kill him. He is killed in the fifth book by Tomas Tod. He has a fondness for black leather gloves, and black clothes, which is why Vlad calls him a 'stereotype'. Trivia *Vlad's normal eye and hair color have never been stated in the series. Category:Characters